Tú mi luz de amor Yo, tu destello de pasión
by marinlucero chiba
Summary: El Santo del Fénix enfrenta su mayor reto: Su Destino regido por un trágico pasado o un nuevo sendero iluminado por el amor. ¿Podrá aceptar el brillo o la Gema de la desconfianza seguirá manipulando su alma?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos(as) les presento mi nuevo fic, esperando que les agrade, se trata de una historia de amor protagonizada por Ikki el Ave Fénix, sin embargo habrá personajes "invitados" de otras series. No los entretengo más y disfruten la historia.

* * *

El Santo del Fénix enfrenta su mayor reto: Su Destino regido por un trágico pasado o un nuevo sendero iluminado por el amor. ¿Podrá aceptar el brillo o la Gema de la desconfianza seguirá manipulando su alma?

**Tú, mi luz de amor. Yo, tu destello de pasión**

**Capitulo 1. Sueños y Celos**

Un simple nombre había creado el lío en su corazón y pensamiento; no era para menos, pues difícil es olvidar a quien uno más quiere, pero ¿qué hacer? cuando _ella_ ya no está aquí y aún así, con evocar su imagen o los momentos compartidos, nos afecta a tal grado de crear conflictos en nuestro espíritu.

Ni el tiempo transcurrido ni las glorias en batallas eran aliciente para aminorar la palpitante emoción: _Amor_. Y si había alguien que lo vivía "a flor de piel" éste era el Caballero Divino del Ave Fénix.

Era precisamente el engorroso sentimiento el que confrontaba su _ayer_ y el _ahora_. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado callado…

Sin poderlo evitar, los recientes sucesos invadieron su mente:

Se encontraba recargado en un árbol, con la enigmática sonrisa que solamente su _ot__ō__to_ y su _novia_ conocían. La vio salir del hospital —donde trabajaba— y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó una joven de castaños cabellos y mirada miel, deslizando sus brazos por el cuello del Santo del Fénix.

—Hola preciosa —murmuró Ikki, rodeando la breve cintura femenina; besándola hasta que el aire les hizo falta—; es hora de irnos —susurró al oído de la joven—. Quiero mostrarte algo que te encantará.

—Esta fuera de la ciudad, ¿verdad? —indagó ella, observando el auto deportivo de su novio.

—Así es —contestó el de cabello azul, ladeando su sonrisa, ayudándola a subir.

—¿Ikki? —llamó, percibiendo de reojo una maleta en el asiento trasero.

—Dime —susurró el Fénix, colocándose sus anteojos de sol (endose sedicho sentimiento,tar viéndose endemoniadamente sexy) y encendiendo el automóvil.

—Este paseo no es corto —afirmó.

—No Eileen, no lo es. —respondió simple, aumentando la velocidad.

—Amor —ronroneó la joven, acercándose un poco al Caballero, le dijo al oído—: ¿Ya llevas mi equipaje?

—Sí, a veces creo que eres bruja —acotó Ikki con humor, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Óyeme!, ¿qué insinúas? —preguntó indignada, por lo que buscó la forma de provocar a su chico—. Pues a esta _bruja_ los médicos de la Clínica la han invitado a salir, especialmente el doctor Chiba —bromeó triunfal.

—Ese idiota ha intentado algo contigo —masculló entre dientes el Fénix, frenando de golpe.

—Ikki, tranquilízate —pidió la asustada joven. La situación se había salido de control por tan poco.

—¡Tranquilizarme! —gritó Ikki, aferrando el volante—, ¿me pides que tome con calma el que un tipo corteje a _mi novia_? —La joven mordió su labio inferior, el Caballero respiró varias veces, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, agregó—: Si gustan yo los llevo a dónde deseen ir —ironizó.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los orbes ámbar de Eileen. —Por favor—suplicó con voz quebrada.

Fue en ese instante que Ikki se percató de las lágrimas en el bonito rostro de su novia. Arrepentido tomó las flores del asiento trasero, ofreciéndolas como signo de reconciliación.

Ella dudó en aceptarlas, al aproximarse para besarse el celular de la enfermera sonó. —Hola… —contestó, haciéndose hacia atrás—. No hay problema… Regreso enseguida… —Sin dar tiempo a nada, bajó del auto—. Adiós.

El Caballero quedó paralizado, sin saber bien a bien lo qué había pasado. El sonido de una bocina lo regresó al presente. Sin tomar en cuenta a los demás automovilistas arrancó a máxima velocidad, rumbo la Mansión Kido. Tan frustrado estaba que estuvo apunto de arrollar al ex General Marino de Poseidón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

—¿Te sientes mejor, Eileen? —preguntó un hombre de cabellera negra, sentándose a su izquierda.

—Sí, Darien—respondió la aludida, intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

Estaban en la cafetería de la Clínica, la enfermera había regresado por una emergencia y al no poder controlar su nerviosismo su Jefa la mandó a "respirar".

—¿Qué ocurrió? —investigó Darien—. Ya habías terminado el turno.

—Una emergencia —dijo, jugando con sus manos. Chiba alzó una ceja, ella agregó—: Papá llamó pidiéndome que te avisara, concertó una cita con la dueña del terreno para la nueva Clínica —indicó, girando el rostro para que no notara la tristeza en sus ojos.

Darien se hizo el desentendido. —Gracias por comunicármelo —Hizo una pausa, estrechándole la mano izquierda—. Te invito un helado —pronunció, poniéndose de pie y tomado su la mano dereisa

—¿Eh? —Lo miró desconcertada.

—Conozco los mejores de Tōkyō —ofreció, guiñando un ojo y extendiendo la mano derecha.

Eileen parpadeó, la afable sonrisa del médico la reconfortó. —Acepto —susurró, tomando la mano extendida—. Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

El rostro de Darien se iluminó. —Va a encantarte —expresó entusiasta, saliendo del lugar, sin percatarse que una azulina mirada los seguía.

El Crown Center era un lugar familiar, pero con un toque juvenil; contaba con mesas al aire libre en la entrada y _cubículos_ para aquellos que buscaban un momento de relajación o de disfrutar de su persona especial.

Al entrar se encontraron con Andrew Furuhata, dueño y amigo cercano de Darien. —Hola Dare —congratuló el joven de ojos verdes, estrechando al médico.

—Hola Drew —devolvió el médico—. Te presento a Eileen —señaló a la joven a su derecha—, una excelente amiga.

—Mucho gusto —habló la joven con una gran sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

—Igualmente —respondió Andrew, inclinando la cabeza—, pero síganme. Les daré la mejor mesa. Disfruten su estadía —dijo al ubicarlos y se alejó.

—¿Me dirás lo que pasó? —investigó Darien.

—Quería escapar —farfulló Eileen, observando a su alrededor.

—¿Escapar? ¿Por qué o por quién? —preguntó, agarrándola de sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo a lo ojos. La castaña pestañó tratando de retener las lágrimas, suavemente él pronunció—: Tranquila. No es necesario que lo hables en este momento —Apretó su agarre—. Sea lo que sea, cuentas conmigo.

—Lo sé —barbulló ella, liberando una de sus manos y limpiando las escurridizas gotas—. Sólo que… No es fácil —La joven tomó aire para proseguir—: Tuve un mal entendido con mi novio y terminaste involucrado —indicó apenada.

—¡Yo! —soltó sorprendido el pelinegro. La joven mordió su labio inferior—. Lo siento. Continúa por favor.

—Al terminar mi turno me encontré con él, sin querer le dije que tú me habías invitado a salir y se enfadó. Me asustó. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma. No pude controlarme… —tartamudeó—. Él intentó una reconciliación, pero… Esas flores… No eran para mí —terminó, derramado las lágrimas de sus ojos miel.

—Eileen —llamó suavemente el pelinegro, tomándola por el mentón—. Estoy aquí, verás que todo se arreglará —dijo, limpiando con sus pulgares el delicado rostro.

—Gracias —suspiró la chica, enjugando sus lágrimas—. Mejor dime cómo van las cosas con Sere —preguntó pícaramente.

Darien sonrió. —Con ella las cosas van muy bien —expresó radiante—. Si el negocio de la nueva Clínica se da, mucho mejor —Eileen frunció la frente intrigada, él procedió a explicar—: Si este negocio se concreta, le pediré que se case conmigo —pronunció, un hermoso anillo de compromiso fue depositado en las manos femeninas.

—¡Felicidades! —gritó una pareja de edad avanzada en la mesa de a lado.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —cuestionó fúrico un joven de cabellera azul, que llegaba en el momento.

Eileen y Darien quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡Este guapo muchacho le ha propuesto matrimonio a la señorita! —dijo la anciana emocionada, evitando cualquier explicación por parte de la pareja—. Te acuerdas querido —pronunció soñadora—. Nos casamos al poco tiempo de tu declaración.

Eileen salió de su letargo e intentó explicar la confusión. —Ik-Ikki, e-esto no es lo que parece…

—¡Por el amor verdadero! —El anciano intervino—, pero anda chico felicítalos —instó.

—Por supuesto —ironizó el Santo Divino, la temperatura del lugar se incrementó. Como fiera a su presa caminó hacia Darien.

El médico descifró sus intenciones y, por muchas ganas que tuviera de enfrentarlo, se abstuvo de avivar la situación.

—¿Desean ordenar algo? —Un joven de ojos azules, larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta, interrumpió.

—_¡No! _—respondieron al unísono los implicados.

Pero el chico siguió insistiendo. —Puedo traerles lo que deseen, su conversación la pueden acompañar con un delicioso helado cubierto de chocolate.

—Será mejor que te retires —pronunció Eileen, antes que su verdadero novio explotara e hiciera _estrella_ a las brasas.

Pero a Seiya Kou lo que le sobraba era la persistencia. —Darien, no sabía que le ibas a pedir matrimonio a tu novia —apuntó malicioso—, en ese caso la especialidad de la casa es…

Un pequeño destello de Cosmos fue dirigido a la charola que Kou traía en las manos, el contenido hirvió en milésimas de segundo y terminó embarrado en el joven de larga cabellera. Los ancianos atinaron a escapar del lugar.

—¡Suficiente! —demandó Eileen, para que su novio dejara de utilizar sus poderes. De continuar así el Crown Center quedaría en cenizas.

Ikki la fulminó con la mirada, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo de forma tranquila con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Ella se quedó aturdida, pero la voz de Darien la sacó de su trance:

—Ve —indicó— y arregla las cosas.

—Pero… —titubeó la enfermera—. No me va a escuchar.

—Eso no lo puedes saber si no lo intentas —expresó el médico—. Te ama, lo vi en sus ojos, así como miedo.

—_¡¿Miedo?¡ _—inquirió Eileen sorprendida. Si algún sentimiento era desconocido para el joven Caballero era precisamente ése.

—Apresúrate, yo arreglaré cuentas con Kou —mandó Darien, sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

—Gracias, te veré más tarde. —Se despidió, apresurándose para alcanzar al Fénix.

El joven médico se giró hacia el entrometido mesero. —Muy bien Kou, ya te sentirás satisfecho por el daño que has ocasionado, ¿no es así? —Lo tomó del cuello—. He tenido demasiadas consideraciones contigo porqué Serena me lo ha pedido, pero ella no está aquí. —Le propinó tremendo puñetazo, mandándolo de espaldas contra una de las mesas.

El escándalo hizo a Andrew acercarse. —Darien tranquilízate —pidió, poniendo una mano en el hombro su amigo—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Lo siento Andrew, pero tenía que ajustar cuentas con tu empleado —escupió lo último, señalando al pelinegro del suelo.

El de verde mirada negó con la cabeza. —¡Seiya! —gritó con enojo—. Tenías que ser tú, no sé lo que hayas hecho y no quiero saberlo. Toma tus cosas y pasas a la caja a cobrar.

Seiya se levantó lentamente, encarando a los dos hombres. —Me iré, pero me gustaría ver tu cara —masculló a Darien— cuando Serena se entere que tienes otra novia.

Ninguno de los tres se percató de la presencia de una joven rubia hasta que habló:

—¿Te gustaría ver la cara de _mi_ Darien cuándo tú me enteres de _todo_? —cuestionó temblando de ira—, lamento decirte que tus mentiras no surtirán efecto —rechinó los dientes. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron por su actitud—. ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame! Estoy esperando.

El mesero ingenuamente creyó que caería. —Bombón, Darien te engaña con una tal Eileen, hasta hace un momento estaban muy juntos abrazándose y declarándose su amor… —La bofeteada ladeó su mejilla.

—Nunca te creí capaz de un acto tan bajo, Seiya —farfulló serena—. ¿Me crees tan tonta?, sé muy bien quién es y te aseguro que ni Darien ni ella son capaces de traicionarme, en cambio tú sólo conseguiste hacernos daño —Comenzó a llorar por la decepción—. No te quiero cerca de mí —exigió, abrazándose a su novio—. Quiero irme, amor.

Darien la estrechó con fuerza, haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia Andrew, abandonaron el sitio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tenía que encontrarlo de inmediato y aclarar el enredo. Sabía que lo encontraría en el parque donde solía entrenar cuando niño, antes de partir hacia el Destino cruel que lo convirtió en un chico solitario y rudo, pero capaz de amar a los demás sin necesidad de demostrarlo. Al menos eso era lo que le decía Shun.

Estaba frente al cedro lleno de marcas, dispuesto una vez más su descargar su irá y frustración.

Eileen Brown observó la figura de 1.86m, melena rebelde azulada y atlético cuerpo de su novio, sin sospechar que algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro del Fénix. Poco a poco acortó la distancia y con voz tímida llamó:

—Ik-Ikki.

El Santo Divino endureció sus facciones, ocultando el rastro de sal con los anteojos de sol y sin volverse contestó:

—Se le ofrece algo, Srta. Brown. —Su tono era frío y tajante.

—Por favor mi amor —Con cada palabra se aproximó hasta él—, déjame explicarte —musitó, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Ikki ¡Te Amo!

El Fénix fue consciente que debía actuar, para bien o para mal. —No es a mí a quién debería declarar su amor. —Suavemente tomó las manos de ella, separándose del torturante abrazo—, regrese con su prometido.

—Entre él y yo no hay nada —Intentó aclarar—, al único que amo eres tú, además Darien…

Las rebeldes lágrimas recorrían el varonil rostro y antes de acabar convencido recurrió al recuerdo de aquella que anegaba sus memorias. —Ya le dije que no tiene por qué darme explicaciones —Giró sobre sus talones, mostrando una mirada dura y fría al quitarse las gafas—. No somos y nunca tendremos nada que ver, la única mujer en mi vida se llama _Esmeralda_.

—E-Es mentira —balbució la enfermera. El dolor se clavó en su pecho, estremeciéndola—. Intentas engañarte, ella ya no es de este mundo.

—Ella es la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Por eso me ofrecías _esas_ flores? —estalló, comprendiendo algunos detalles en su relación, haciendo acopio de su valor, enfrentó—: Cada palabra, cada beso y caricia eran para ella, te imaginabas que estabas con ella. ¡Me utilizaste! —profirió hecha un mar de lágrimas. Nuevamente la habían cambiado por otra mujer.

—¿Qué derecho tienes para reclamarme? —debatió Ikki, asiéndola por los hombros con fuerza—. ¡Tú salías con otro, estando conmigo!

Shun, que paseaba con su novia, los vio. —¡Ikki suéltala! —exclamó.

La joven despertó sobresaltada y con llanto en el rostro, después de un año aún tenía pesadillas. Un leve toque en la puerta y la dulce voz de su padre la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante papá —dijo, sentándose sobre la cama, dispuesta a recibir el cálido abrazo de su progenitor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —El rubio tomó asiento a su lado, estrechándola y besando su mejilla.

—Fue una pesadilla —explicó, acurrucándose en el fuerte pecho.

—Deberías continuar con tu vida —Anthony acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la joven, transmitiéndole su ternura—. Aún tienes mucho que vivir, sé que es difícil, pero si ya lo superaste una vez podrás hacerlo una vez más —La chica se quedó pensativa y nuevamente la voz de él la sacó de sus cavilaciones—: Sabes cariño que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz… He pensado en que deberíamos regresar a Lakewood.

Las tres últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Eileen, haciendo que se removiera un poco de la cómoda posición. —Me gustaría volver porque ahí se encuentra mamá, pero correría el riesgo de perderte y eso no lo soportaría. —El llanto regresó, pero no por el que su corazón llama.

—Eileen, no me perderás y hasta dónde me sea posible te cuidaré. Recuerda que _eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_**(1) —**El rubio se limitó a mirarla dulcemente—. En cuanto a Lakewood, no necesariamente tendríamos que presentarnos ante la familia —Su hija lo miró extrañada—. Antes que llegáramos a Japón, compré una finca, alejada de la Mansión de las Rosas, no hay necesidad de llegar ahí.

—¿No tendríamos que llegar a la Mansión de las Rosas? —preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal. La idea de alejarse un tiempo sonaba tentadora.

—Así es _llorona _**(2)**, piénsalo un poco y después me das una respuesta. —El hombre se levantó para retirarse.

—Pero ¿y tu trabajo? —contradijo su niña—. Darien nos necesita para…

Anthony acunó su rostro. —A Darien no le importará quedarse a cargo de la Clínica por un par de meses, además necesito unas vacaciones —aclaró, guiñando un ojo cómplice—. Descansa, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños y debes lucir hermosa.

—Gracias papá —La joven se irguió para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Lo pensaré —dijo, acomodándose entre las mantas.

Su padre la observó hasta que la acompasada respiración inundó la habitación. Salió con sigilo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos hombres, de igual apariencia, caminaban desesperados por encontrar al Caballero Divino del Fénix. Tan sólo un par de horas atrás lo tenían muy bien "vigilado", pero diablos el menor de ellos tenía que haber mencionado el nombre de la bella chica para que todo terminara en el juego del escondite.

Por la reacción del Santo de Bronce, no les fue difícil descubrir que era la misma mujer por la que un año atrás el joven había caído en depresión, destrucción y muerte, aunque él no lo admitiera. Desde entonces en cada escapada había vigilancia extrema para que no ocasionara desperfectos.

—Ya aprendió a ocultar su Cosmos —señaló Saga preocupado—. Abarcaremos más por separado.

—Entendido —aceptó Kanon, caminado a la derecha—. Cielos Fénix, te complicas y peleas con tu hermano por un paquete —rezongó. El grito de una mujer lo distrajo, sin pensarlo mucho llegó al lugar del escándalo.

La escena que lo recibió fue insólita: Ikki peleaba con una regordeta vendedora por una caja. La reacción del ex General de Poseidón fue rápida y limpia, de un golpe noqueó al chico. —. ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó, revisando al Caballero Divino.

—Se puso como energúmeno cuando intente vender esta joya —explicó la señora, mostrando un dije en forma de la balanza de Libra siendo sostenida por un Fénix.

—Déme eso —exigió el de ojos verdes con voz autoritaria—. Le pagaré lo que le debe, pero márchese —La mujer acató la orden y se alejó de ahí—. Saga lo encontré —llamó con su Cosmos—, apresúrate.

En cuestión de segundos el otro acudió al llamado. —Pero, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

—Dejemos las explicaciones para después —gruñó Kanon—. Debemos llevarlo a la Mansión antes que recupere la consciencia.

—Despertará antes —indicó el mayor—, su departamento está más cerca, así evitamos un Shuny-homicidio —satirizó.

—Mejor cállate y maneja. —El ex General colocó a Ikki en la parte posterior del auto y ocupó el lugar del copiloto.

—Bonito auto, ¿no crees? —burló Saga.

—Si le quitamos el hecho que te quieran arrollar con él, sí es un bonito auto —bufó con molestia, recordando el incidente:

Enfundado en un traje gris perla Kanon de Géminis llegaba a la Mansión Kido caminando. Si bien el vuelo de Grecia a Japón no hubo contratiempos, del aeropuerto hasta ahí sí, el primer obstáculo fue el tráfico que lo demoró cerca de cuatro horas y para empeorar la situación el taxi se descompuso.

Al encontrarse parado frente a la reja de la residencia, el rechinar de unas llantas le anunció que un auto sin control venía directo a él, logró detenerlo con su Cosmos, mas su sorpresa fue grande al comprobar quién era el conductor.

El frenar del automóvil, frente a un edifico de apartamentos, lo regresó de sus recuerdos.

— Guarda el auto, me encargaré de él —sugirió el ex-Patriarca.

—Me parece justo —el ex-General Marino se apresuró a realizar su labor; al terminar una caja llamó su atención —la misma que Andrómeda le había entregado al Fénix y había provocado el Apocalipsis—, sin dudar la agarró—. ¿Cómo sigue el Bello Durmiente? —investigó al entrar al departamento.

—Dormido —contestó Saga desde la cocina—. ¿Quieres café? —Observó el paquete—. ¿Y eso?

—Es el "regalo" de Shuny —ironizó, depositando la caja y el colgante en la mesa, quitándose el saco se sentó en el sillón de tres plazas—. Estaba en el asiento trasero y decidí traerlos, en fin. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya estás listo para mañana?

—Por supuesto —dijo el gemelo mayor, entregándole una humeante taza—, estoy ansioso por comprobar que tan linda es nuestra niña. —Una tenue sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

—Me darás la razón —aseveró su hermano.

El agresivo Cosmos de Ikki interrumpió la plática. —El Renacuajo de Poseidón —expresó álgido, los otros ni se inmutaron— está enamorado —punzó.

—¿Y qué si lo estuviera Pollo? —contestó el ex-General tranquilamente—. Si no mal recuerdo hace un año estabas igual.

«¡Por todos los Dioses!», pensó Saga, Ikki iniciaba con las ironías para terminar a golpes con quien se dejara, prueba de ello eran Milo y Aioria. —¡Basta! —gritó, pretendiendo controlarlos, sin embargo, la explosión se dio cuando accidentalmente su mano golpeó el paquete sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién diablos trajo eso? —rabió Ikki, cogiendo la caja, de ella resbaló una foquita blanca.

—Esto también es tuyo —siseó Kanon, mostrando el dije. Fastidiado el Fénix arrebató el colgante y lo arrojó con la caja a la basura. El ex General suspiró—. Debí suponer que fueron para _ella _—Curioseando en el bote, descubrió un retrato, se acercó para tomarlo y admirar a la joven Brown—. Esa sonrisa la hace lucir hermosa.

El Fénix intempestivamente se lo arrancó. —¿Qué insinúas, imbécil? —Sujetó por el cuello al Dragón del Mar y lo acorraló contra la pared, si bien era cierto que se negó a saber de ella, tenía la certeza de que Eileen estaba casada con el médico.

—Con un demonio Ikki ¡tranquilízate! —Saga se interpuso, separándolo de su hermano.

—"Su Santidad" será mejor que no intervenga —Logro zafarse del agarre de Caballero de Géminis—. Si quieren pelea la tendrán, pero _Renacuajo_ aclárame de una vez lo que has dicho.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —La malicia se dibujó en el rostro de Kanon, no iba a causarle daño a la chica y si al esconder ciertos detalles ayudaba, lo haría con gusto—. Al fin y al cabo no te importa —recalcó—, vámonos.

Saga rodó los ojos, siguiendo a su hermano a la salida. El de Bronce los detuvo. —No te irás hasta que me expliques.

Géminis lo encaró nuevamente. —Averígualo. —Del bolsillo del saco extrajo un sobre sin remitente y se lo ofreció, cruzando la puerta.

—Arregla la situación, sea para bien o para mal —indicó el ex-Patriarca, siguiendo a su hermano.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —interrogó Saga, al estar fuera del edificio.

—Quiero ayudarlo —respondió—, como él lo hizo alguna vez con nosotros.

El ex Patriarca sonrió. —Espero que dé resultado, no quiero imaginar el "humor" de Delphinus si descubre tu participación

Kanon soltó la carcajada. —Quien diría que un día estaríamos haciendo de Celestinas.

El mayor enarcó una ceja y contestó:

—Tú eres la Celestina, yo solamente te acompaño. —Y de broma en broma llegaron a la Mansión Kido, donde les esperaba un largo interrogatorio por parte de su Diosa y camaradas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En solitario, Ikki pensó en que la próxima vez les daría una buena tunda. No se decidía a abrir el sobre; centró su vista en la pequeña caja dentro del bote; la inseguridad se apoderó de él y terminó por recoger el pequeño paquete, que horas antes provocara una discusión con su hermano, sabía que Shun era ajeno a todo aquel asunto, de haber un culpable sería él.

Los recuerdos lo inundaron, el muñequito de peluche había sido el primer regalo a Eileen, un día se encontró asimismo pensando día y noche en ella; su mirar alegre lo reconfortaba, su risa era una deliciosa melodía, sus besos la prueba para confirmar que todas las batallas —de más de diez años atrás— habían valido la pena.

El peluche fue mudo testigo de las palabras más sinceras salidas de su corazón, la repuesta de ella fue un apasionado beso, el primero de muchos.

No todo fue felicidad, su primera pelea se debió a que Shun deseaba salir con June, pero Ikki no estaba de acuerdo.

Eileen optó por ayudar al menor, hablando con él, señalando que debería darle su espacio, sin embargo, su intervención sólo consiguió que el Fénix se enojara más. Equivocadamente en su alegato comentó acerca que ella no comprendía la situación puesto que al ser hija única tenía la libertad de hacer y deshacer, sin que nadie reprochara nada.

Sin ningún miramiento él le gritó _entrometida_. Después que el propio Shun le hiciera ver su error él doblegó su orgullo y la buscó para disculparse. Tal hazaña le costó una semana de insistencia, hasta que una mañana decidió abordarla, en su casa, a la hora en que se disponía a trabajar en su jardín de rosas.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por el maldito vecino, más de una vez había querido mandarlo a que le hiciera una vista a los Jueces del Hades, ya lo veía fastidiando al Cejas —apodo que le fue impuesto a Radamanthys por la Orden Dorada y de Bronce de Athena—, pero para fortuna del desdichado, Shun o Eileen lo contenían, pero está vez tenía la oportunidad.

Se divertiría dándole el susto de su vida al panzón, peli-teñido de zanahoria, hijo de… papi. Se dirigió hacia la recámara —daba la casualidad que sus habitaciones coincidían—, antes de brincar al balcón del susodicho depositó el paquete y el sobre en la cama. A punto de salir la letra de una canción lo detuvo:

—Asimilando cada vez la situación… Estoy desorientado, _desesperado_… **(3)**

El ritmo era suave y llenó de nostalgia, embriagándolo de las dos mujeres en su vida, a las que perdió inesperadamente.

Esmeralda le sorprendió por su gran parecido con su pequeño hermano, no sólo físicamente, sino por su corazón noble y puro, siempre cuidando de sus heridas de batalla y del alma. Tuvo la esperanza que al ganar la Armadura podría sacarla de ese lugar tan indigno, ¿cómo habría sido su vida después de aquél Infierno sobre la Tierra?, se preguntaba siempre. Su muerte lo llenó de odio.

—Cada silaba me rompe el corazón… Quizás yo guardo la esperanza… Sin ti las horas tienen color a oscuridad… **(4)**

Al conocer a Eileen jamás imaginó que viviría lleno de emociones, que creyó imposibles de sentir. Sabía que haberla perdido dolía más que la muerte de Esmeralda. Estar vivos no daba oportunidad a olvidar.

Durante el primer mes, los mensajes de Eileen a su celular estaban llenos de frases como: _te amo, te necesito, te quiero_, pero él se negó a aclarar la situación. Al sentirse agobiado decidió poner tierra de por medio como era su costumbre. Pero ni la distancia fue suficiente para opacar el sentimiento.

—Y aunque parezca una exageración, me siento como en un destierro… De depresión y sentimiento… **(5)**

Regresó para buscarla, gracias a su hermano sabía dónde encontrarla, pero el Destino le hizo una mala jugada. Casualmente escuchó que el Dr. Chiba salía con su esposa, su mirada color del mar distinguió a la pareja a las puertas de la nueva Clínica, no reparó en la rubia que los acompañaba.

Su orgullo lo hizo girar sobre sus pies, por mucho que moría por volver a escuchar su voz, mirar sus ojos y sentirla en sus brazos, la dejó ser feliz.

Las últimas frases lo sacaron de sus evocaciones:

—Vivo ausente y amanecer sin ti es cosa de locos… **(6)**

Su vecino se salvó de una muerte lenta. Recordando el sobre que Kanon le entregó se dirigió a la cama, lo tomó. Su contenido era un fino papel rosado que desprendía el aroma de su amada, sin embargo, se percató que la invitación era de parte de Anthony Brown y no de Darien Chiba, como debía corresponder.

Definitivamente el remitente lo motivó a asistir, comprendiendo un poco la insistencia de Shun para aclarar el enredo. Se recostó con los objetos a su lado, su cuerpo le pedía reposo. A primera hora llamaría a su hermano para pedirle consejo y enfrentar a su rival.

_Han cambiado las cosas__, estoy solo y tengo miedo…_ **(7)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**

* * *

**

**N****ota: **Los personajes de**Saint Seiya** (聖闘士星矢, _Seinto Seiya_**?**), conocido como **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco** en buena parte de Hispanoamérica y en España, pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los personajes de Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン _Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn_), pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Los personajes de **Candy Candy** (キャンディ・キャンディ, _Kyandi Kyandi_**?**) pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

1: Frase que utilizan El Príncipe de la Colina y Anthony para consolar a Candy, (que pertenece a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi).

2: Candy recuerda que Anthony la llama llorona cuando la encuentra en el portal de las rosas, durante el capitulo después de su muerte, (que pertenece a escritora Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi).

3, 4, 5, 6, 7: Fragmentos de la canción Tengo miedo, álbum Mi tiempo (todos los Derechos Reservados son de Chayanne y Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC).

*****Conforme a la regla de Fanfiction(.)Net en **Acciones no Permitidas**(Actions not allowed):

"La publicación de un trabajo anteriormente publicado (incluyendo letras musicales) que no pertenezcan al Dominio Público. (Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain)".

Los **Song** **Fic **están prohibidos, sin embargo, de acuerdo al **Uso Justo** —incluido en los **Derechos de Autor** [http(:)//www(.)copyright(.)gov/fls/fl102(.)html]— **sí** se puede utilizar **fragmentos** de las letras de canciones **sin** problema para la página y/o mi persona.

Un enorme agradecimiento a mi amiga Katy mejor conocida como Ayánn, quien me impulso a seguir escribiendo esta historia y me ayudo en las correcciones ortográficas.

No me queda más que agradecer su amable atención al presente trabajo, escrito para festejar el cumpleaños número 38 de Ikki el Ave Fenix, espero sus comentarios y les anuncio que el siguiente capítulo se publicara el 15 de Septiembre exactamente en un mes, donde veremos a Ikki pegar el grito (y no precisamente de Independencia).

El raiting del fic podría cambiar en los siguientes capitulos.

Les mando saludos, besos y abrazos bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas(os) de antemano pido disculpas por no actualizar, en el tiempo que había prometido ya que varios factores influyeron para que esto no se llevara a cabo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios.

**Tú, mi luz de amor. Yo, tu destello de pasión**

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentro**

El hombre de cabellos rubios y celestes ojos, contemplaba desde el balcón de su habitación el ir y venir de gente, disponiendo de todo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su heredera, tan solo un par de días atrás la chica estaba renuente al acontecimiento, la conversación que sostuvieron, le ayudo a cambiar de opinión, ya que se le veía de mucho mejor ánimo.

—Mi niña, espero que las sorpresas de hoy te ayuden a retomar tu vida— eran los pensamientos que tenía para ella; con un suspiro en camino sus pasos al interior de la habitación, debía terminar con su arreglo personal. Para la ocasión selecciono un traje Armani color gris claro, a juego con una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla con finas líneas azules dándole un toque muy actual y conservador al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que término salió con rumbo a la habitación de su hija, no sin antes tomar el estuche que tenía en el gran armario, y que era una de las sorpresas. Toco con suavidad, la puerta de la habitación y desde adentro Eileen le dio el pase.

—Hola papá— saludo con una gran sonrisa, mientras lo veía a través del espejo de su tocador.

—Hola pequeña— contesto el hombre mientras se detenía a observar lo hermosa que se veía en esos momentos y como le recordaba a su "difunta" esposa— veo que te falta poco para terminar.

—Así es, nada más me faltan las joyas adecuadas— distraídamente comenzó a hurgar en su alhajero, sin decidirse por alguna.

—Qué casualidad, precisamente tengo algo que podría ayudarte— la chica dejo su búsqueda, al momento que su padre, le ofreció el estuche de plata marcado con un símbolo, en el interior un juego de joyas conformado por un collar y aretes, de forma ovalada labrados en oro rosa de 18 kilates, Amatistas y Perlas violetas.

— ¡Oh dios!, papá estas joyas te han de haber costado una fortuna.

— Tienes razón cuestan una fortuna y son tuyas a partir de hoy— la sonrisa del caballero se hizo presente ante la mirada atónita de la joven, que tenía la intensión de rechazar el regalo pues si bien sus orígenes podían presumirse eran del tipo noble, a ella no le gustaba vanagloriarse con ostentosas joyas—, antes de que digas algo tienes que aceptarlas, ya que es la tradición de la familia Brown entregar al primogénito de cada generación este juego de joyas.

—Gracias papá y siendo así las portare con orgullo—tomó de las manos de su padre el estuche y se apresuro a colocarse los aretes, al momento de tomar el collar, el rubio se le anticipo, colocándoselo.

—Ahora entiendo tu insistencia de que me comprara un vestido de este color— Anthony le había "sugerido" que para esta ocasión el color lila sería una buena opción, desconcertándola, él jamás había intervenido en la forma de vestir de ella ó en alguna otra clase de decisión importante que afectara su vida.

—Bien cariño, ya estas lista— el hombre contemplo como su pequeña lucia radiante— bajemos antes de que los invitados comiencen a llegar—, y como todo un caballero la escolto hasta el jardín.

Los invitados fueron llegando tan solo unos minutos después, los primeros en llegar fueron los Chiba, el amor se podía respirar a tan escasos centímetros de ellos; Serena llevaba un vestido largo con finos tirantes, en color azul cielo confeccionado en raso y chiffon, en el centro del pecho un broche de diamantes, las zapatillas del mismo tono del vestido, las joyas que conformaban su atuendo eran un juego de aretes y collar en oro blanco con zafiros agua marina en forma de flor, para finalizar su anillo de bodas labrado en oro amarillo, una fina línea de oro blanco en medio y un diamante; mientras su flamante esposo portaba un traje blanco integrado por saco, chaleco, pantalón y para contrastar una camisa en azul cielo, zapatos a juego y su alianza de bodas de oro amarillo con una línea de oro blanco un poco más ancha que la de su mujer.

—Buenas noches— el joven médico le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la festejada, mientras su esposa saludaba cariñosamente al rubio caballero.

—Me alegra que sean los primeros en llegar—, contesto Anthony— Darien necesito hablar contigo un momento.

—Por supuesto, estoy a tú disposición— los dos hombres se alejaron de las damas— ¿Que sucede?

—Me ausentare un par de meses de Tokio, así que necesitaremos poner al día todos los asuntos pendientes.

—No veo ningún problema en ello, Eileen será la indicada para suplirte.

El mayor de inmediato corrigió a su joven amigo

—No, no creo que eso sea posible— medito un poco antes de continuar con la charla— es por ella que me ausentare, o más bien debo decir nos ausentaremos.

—No comprendo— el desconcierto se dibujo en su rostro.

—Tú más que nadie, sabes lo mal que ha estado durante todo este tiempo — su mirada paso de la tristeza a la furia en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo tuvo que controlarse para continuar con la charla—, lamento dejarte con todo el trabajo.

—No te preocupes por nada, lo importante es que Eileen se recupere definitivamente— los dos hombres concentraron su mirada en las mujeres— y para cuando se van.

—Aún no lo sé con certeza, solo espero que algunos visitantes influyan en su decisión—una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al recordar que el día anterior recibió a un grupo de hombres los cuales hasta el momento estaban resguardados —, quizás en una semana.

— Despreocúpate, mañana mismo buscare quien me ayude.

—Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo, por ahora solo disfrutemos la fiesta— se dirigían de nueva cuenta con las chicas, pero el abogado observo que otros invitados llegaban en ese momento y fue a su encuentro.

De una camioneta Ford Edge color plata descendieron cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

El primero fue un joven castaño vestido con un traje verde oscuro, combinado con una camisa verde militar, corbata en oro y kaki — Déjame ayudarte cariño — con sumo cuidado tomo la mano de su esposa.

Una pelirroja a la cual se le notaba una pancita de casi nueve meses de embarazo, llevaba un vestido verde olivo de tirantes finos, confeccionado en raso y chiffon, el escote del vestido era tipo estraples y tenía una caída de chiffon tableada del lado izquierdo que terminaba un poco más debajo de la pantorrilla, las sandalias de color plata no muy altas, su cabello lo recogió en una sencilla cola de caballo y a completando su atuendo, un fino juego de cristal de Murano combinando dos tonalidades de verde y blanco; — Que hermosa casa—dijo la futura madre.

—Sin duda alguna tiene el estilo de Tony— mencionó él rubio hindú, mientras observaba a lo lejos el jardín de rosas; ataviado en un traje blanco, sin corbata y sus hebras de oro atadas en una coleta baja

—Amigos —llamó la atención el guardián de Aries, que para contraste de su larga cabellera lila portaba un traje blanco perla de tres piezas, una camisa blanca y corbata en plata— debo recordarles que convenimos, tener cuidado con…

—No te preocupes Mu —contesto el segundo guardián de la orden dorada, que iba reluciente (una combinación de pantalón y zapatos negros, el saco en color arena de un solo botón, la camisa en color crema y una corbata de moño negro); y no era para menos pues el amor le llego de lleno en poco tiempo y no dudaba ni un solo segundo para pavonearse con su bella novia. Una chica de cabellera negra y de escultural cuerpo, que iba ataviada en un vestido color plata con dos finas tiras, confeccionado en raso con bordados en el pecho, del lado izquierdo del busto tenia detalles de botones, la falda del vestido simulaba una abertura donde también se apreciaban figuras bordadas, terminando su atuendo con unos aretes largos con aros de plata.

—Me da gusto que estén aquí— La sonrisa del rubio era de lo más elocuente al recibir a aquellos, que consideraba como sus "hermanos"

—Para nosotros tu invitación nos ha llegado en el momento más oportuno— explico el custodio de la quinta casa. Sus acompañantes le dedicaron una mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué sucede?— interrogo el anfitrión.

—Problemas con uno de los chicos, ya sabes que nunca falta el "rebelde" del grupo.

—Tan difícil esta la situación—pregunto Anthony.

—No le hagas caso al gato—La sosegada voz de Mu se dejo escuchar, aunque él no era de llamar a la gente por apodos, esta vez se le dio sin querer.

—Amor tranquilízate— la amazona llamo la atención de su marido, en cualquier momento haría un drama por la situación que pasaban en la mansión.

—Tony porque no mejor nos dices donde esta nuestra muñequita— Aldebarán se dejo escuchar para desviar la conversación.

—Hasta hace un rato estaba conmigo, pero han llegado unos amigos de ella y me ha dejado solo— explico con fingida indignación— así que necesitare de su ayuda para rescatarla.

— ¿A quién rescataremos?— interrogo el santo de escorpión, que venía en fundado en un traje gris perla, camisa blanca, una corbata de dos tonos de gris y para resaltar su atuendo un chaleco amarillo. Junto a él llegaba su inseparable amigo el caballero de los hielos y su joven pupilo el Cisne Hyoga.

—Milo deja de hacer dramas— el Francés intento controlar las locura de su buen amigo, dado el carácter serio que poseía, desde su comportamiento hasta su forma de vestir y que en esos momentos hacía notar, el conjunto de pantalón, saco largo y una playera blanca cuello de tortuga—. Qué pensará Tony de tú comportamiento.

—Yo solo intento ayudar— el griego frunció el ceño para hacer notar su frustración. Las risas de todos los presentes se dejaron escuchar.

—En realidad no es que la hallan secuestrado, digamos que la abandone para darles la bienvenida— dijo mientras estrechaba las manos de los recién llegados, pero se detuvo ante el rubio pupilo del santo de acuario ya que tenía la sensación de haberle visto en alguna parte sin acertar en donde fue, razón por la que el ruso se presento.

—Un gusto en volver a saludarlo señor Brown, soy Hyoga Kido nos conocimos en la inauguración de la clínica del doctor Chiba— el ruso vestía una combinación de pantalón, chaleco en negro; la camisa en azul rey y para terminar su atuendo una boina negra.

Anthony se quedo absorto por unos momentos ante la mención de aquel apellido, debido a que en esa fiesta descubrió que el ex-novio de su hija también era parte de esa familia, la misma Saori Kido presento a sus "hermanos" y al reconocer a Shun dedujo que Ikki también era uno de ellos, para fortuna en esa ocasión el moreno jamás se presento.

—Sucede algo Tony—. Aquella voz lo regreso al presente.

—No… no pasa nada— dibujo una leve sonrisa— espero disfrutes la fiesta Hyoga, ¿pero donde están tus hermanos?

—Ellos vienen con Saori, aunque nuevamente faltara uno de nosotros— expreso con fingido pesar el joven, por lo cual se gano una severa mirada de advertencia del acuariano mayor, de sobra eran conocidas las pequeñas diferencias con el Fénix.— no se preocupe señor Brown no tardan en llegar.

El abogado intento averiguar que chico no asistiría, sin embargo por la presencia de la joven que se acercaba decidió no tocar más el tema.

—Buenas noches— con una franca sonrisa en el rostro se presento ante los amigos de su padre—. Sean bienvenidos todos.

—Chicos creo que no hubo necesidad de rescatarla— nuevamente sonoras carcajadas de parte de todos se dejaron escuchar, la aludida entorno los ojos sin entender aquel comentario.

—Papá entendería mejor el chiste si me lo contaras— dijo con fingida indignación.

—No es nada cariño—. La tomo de la mano en señal de consuelo y procedió a la presentación con aquellos que la chica no conocía— amigos míos es para mí un orgullo presentarles a la luz de mis ojos.

Con las mejillas encendidas de un leve carmesí la castaña procedió a saludar.

—Es un gusto conocerles, mi nombre es Eileen Brown Andrew nuevamente sean bienvenidos todos— Cada uno se acerco para saludarle de forma personal.

—Que linda muñequita— dijo en tono juguetón el toro dorado mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la joven— soy el tío Aldebarán y ella es mi novia Eyla.

—Aldebarán compórtate— con tono autoritario el quinto custodio se dio a conocer, sin embargo una cálida sonrisa se formo en su rostro— mi nombre es Aioria y ella es mi esposa Marin.

—Gato no crees que estás exagerando, ya hasta te pareces a Camus— la voz seductora de Milo intento defender al de la segunda casa— Alde solo quiere ser amistoso, preciosa disculpa al gato, hola soy Milo y desde hoy tú ferviente admirador— dijo mientras se acercaba coquetamente, pero fue detenido por el maestro de los hielos.

—Tony creo que terminarás echándonos a todos— una voz de tono frío, se dejo escuchar— mis disculpas mi lady, soy Camus— le tomo delicadamente la mano para depositar un suave beso— espero que no se forme una mala imagen de nosotros.

—Por supuesto que no monsieur Camus, hasta este momento no he recibido más que elogios innecesarios—la sonrisa franca y espontánea calmo al onceavo caballero.

—Un gusto en conocerte Eileen—el suave arrullo de la voz del custodio de virgo decidió interceder para terminar de controlar a sus compañeros de armas— soy Shaka—el rubio cedió el paso al primer custodio para presentarse.

—Hola pequeña, soy Mu, gracias por invitarnos.

—No tiene nada que agradecer señor Mu, para mí es un placer conocer a los amigos de papá, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos visiten.

—Gracias linda— la voz de Marin se dejo escuchar— espero que ustedes también nos visiten un día de estos.

—Sera un honor, verdad papá...

—Claro que si.

El último en presentarse fue el ruso

—Buenas noches señorita Brown, encantado de volver a saludarla.

—Hola ¿Hyoga verdad?—intento recordar al joven frente a ella como uno de los "hermanos" de Ikki, ya que Shun los había presentado meses atrás. El rubio asintió con la cabeza. La chica pregunto por el peliverde— ¿Dónde está Shun?

—Ah… él viene con Saori y los demás…

— ¿Por fin apareció? — pregunto el rubio de la sexta casa.

—En realidad no lo sé… — pero antes de que los demás continuaran interrogándolo, recordó el motivo que lo llevo a adelantarse— Sr. Brown—el mayor lo miro fijamente— Saori desea pedirle un favor.

— ¿Qué sucede?— dijo con cierta preocupación.

—Ella quiere traer a dos invitadas más… bueno eso si usted lo autoriza; de último momento llegaron visitas de Europa y como usted comprenderá no puede dejarlas solas en la mansión.

—No veo ningún problema en ello y Eileen tampoco ¿verdad cariño?— todos los presentes se quedaron a la expectativa de la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no—una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

—Hyoga comuníquese con ella y dígale que todos serán bienvenidos.

—Muchas gracias señor— su sonrisa era de lo más elocuente— abusando de su hospitalidad me permitiría utilizar su línea telefónica.

—Puedes disponer de ella con toda confianza— de una señal el abogado llamo a una de las jóvenes que para esa ocasión atenderían a todos los invitados— señorita Mizuki lleve a la biblioteca al joven por favor.

—En seguida señor, por favor joven sígame por aquí— la chica condujo al Cisne hacia el interior de la casa.

—Que les parece si mejor pasamos para que tomen sus lugares muchachos— todos aceptaron de buen agrado. El de la octava casa no perdió oportunidad de acercársele a la festejada.

—Eileen me concederías el honor de acompañarte— dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Por supuesto señ…

—Solo te pido un favor— La interrumpió con voz quebrada el hombre— no me digas señor, aun soy joven y guapo para que me digas señor, soy simplemente Milo ok— ante este comentario sus compañeros rodaron los ojos y más de uno en ese instante le hubiera propinado un buen zape.

—Gracias Milo— la castaña tomo la mano del caballero dejándose conducir.

Los invitados siguieron llegando conforme avanzaban los minutos, y entre ellos mas caballeros de la orden Dorada vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión; el guardián de Cáncer y de Piscis llegaron luciendo gabardinas largas, pantalones en color negro y mocasines a completando el atuendo; sin embargo el primero traía una camisa de tono entre azul oscuro y morado, mientras que su novio prefirió lucir en total oscuridad.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Aioros, Shura, Dohko, Shion (rejuvenecidos), y Saga acompañado de Shina. Posteriormente hizo su entrada el caballero de Andrómeda junto con su "novia" la amazona de Camaleón quienes directamente fueron a saludar a los anfitriones.

—Buenas noches señor Brown…

—Buenas noches joven Kido— estrecho la mano del menor— señorita... —el peliverde se apresuro a presentarla.

—Señor Brown le presento a June mi esposa— la felicidad del chico se vio reflejada en su sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerlo señor Brown —dijo la recién casada.

—Anthony Brown, encantado de conocerla June— se acerco a la rubia tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella— Espero que disfruten de la velada.

—Muchas gracias, aunque no vemos a Eileen— Anthony busco con la mirada a su hija por todo el jardín, sin embargo la joven venía saliendo de la casa.

—Papá tienes una llamada urgente—dijo sin percatarse de la presencia de la pareja. El mayor enarco una ceja, pues no esperaba ninguna llamada en esos momentos— dicen que son los músicos que contrataste…—hasta ese entonces el de ojos celeste recordó a los "músicos" no sin antes hacer notar a la pareja.

—Iré a contestar, atiende por favor a tus amigos— señalo a los recién llegados.

La castaña los recibió con gran entusiasmo— Hola, me alegro que estén aquí.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verte amiga— dijo la amazona quien le dirigió una mirada cómplice al caballero. Situación que no paso desapercibida para la festejada.

—Ahora me pueden decir que secreto esconden— su rostro se torno serio.

— ¿Como sabes que escondemos algo?

—El tío Shaka le pregunto a Hyoga, si ya habías aparecido.

—Ya veo… ¿Te gustaría escuchar la versión larga o corta?— pregunto Shun con una sonrisa picara.

—Mmm...… en estos momento la versión corta y después la versión larga con detalles— el entusiasmo volvió aparecer.

—Nos casamos hace un par de horas— soltó el de mirada esmeralda.

La de ojos color miel parpadeo varias veces y se llevo las manos al pecho. —Shun deja de hacer bromas— contesto una vez que el asombro se diluyo.

—No es ninguna broma— protestaron al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta se echaron a reír. Sin embargo cierta tristeza se pinto en sus rostros por la reacción de la joven. Por lo que ella se apresuro a felicitarlos.

—Muchas ¡felicidades!— dijo con sinceridad— aunque estoy algo molesta ya que nadie me dijo nada antes—con un puchero de enojo señalo hacia donde se encontraban los dorados.

—La verdad es que tampoco ellos lo saben aun, ¿Por qué crees que no sabían dónde andaba? — está vez la sonrisa se torno nerviosa— de hecho solamente nos casamos por lo civil, así que tendrás la oportunidad de asistir a la boda religiosa.

—Les prometo que ahí estaré, en cuanto decidan realizarla.

—Para nosotros será un verdadero honor que nos acompañes ese día— contesto la amazona de camaleón.

—Ahora que recuerdo hace dos días ustedes andaban muy sospechosos.

—En realidad teníamos planeado casarnos dentro de un mes… pero hubo un pequeño aliciente para adelantarnos— la castaña temía que ese "aliciente" tuviera nombre propio, así que opto por cambiar la conversación.

—No creo que tengan nada de qué preocuparse ellos comprenderán al final de cuentas—su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de los dorados, que reían por algún chiste que Milo contaba en ese momento— será mejor que los acomode con Darien, en esa mesa ya no hay lugar, espero no les moleste compartirla.

—Por supuesto que no amiga, será un verdadero honor— dijo el de ojos verdes y de inmediato ofreció sus brazos a las dos damas para tomar sus lugares. Los jóvenes se presentaron ante el pelinegro y su rubia esposa, quienes congeniaron al instante con la nueva pareja. Eileen soltó una risita, a lo que los cuatro ahí presentes les causo curiosidad.

— ¿Que sucede Eileen?— pregunto Serena.

—Eh… nada en realidad—evadió la pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, pues sin duda alguna esa mesa se estaba destinando, a ser la mesa de los recién casados, situación que no deseo aclarar en voz alta— voy a buscar a mi padre regreso en un rato— y sin que pudieran hacer algo la chica se alejo de ahí.

Mientras Anthony salía hacia el jardín, ya había arreglado el conflicto de los "músicos" solo era cuestión de minutos para que la música comenzara a escucharse.

— ¿Todo está bien papá?— la voz de su hija lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Así es, ya quedo todo arreglado—el rubio la miró con una traviesa sonrisa.

— ¿Arreglado?— de alguna forma intuía que su padre se traía algo entre manos— señor Brown— su tono de voz se torno serio y solemne— espero que esos arreglos suyos, no tengan graves consecuencias.

Las carcajadas hicieron su aparición justo en ese momento— por dios llorona que cosas dices, me crees capaz de hacer algo que te ponga en ridículo— dijo arqueando una ceja y sin dejar de reír.

—Papá que estas planeando exactamente— su rostro mostraba un disgusto muy fingido.

—Está… está bien te lo diré solo si prometes que me complacerás— tomo sus manos entre la suyas, mirándola con una ternura infinita.

—Por el momento prometo escuchar tu petición.

—Dios contigo no se puede llorona, ahí voy…. Quiero que cantes mi canción favorita— al escuchar de lo que se trataba abrió enormemente los ojos para después sonreír a carcajadas como lo había hecho Anthony

— Pero papá…

—Nada de excusas Eileen— en esos momentos se intercambiaron papeles— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no te escucho hacerlo?, antes solías hacerlo constantemente.

Las palabras de su padre, la dejaron pensativa por unos segundos, y sabía que tenía razón, ser novia de Ikki provoco dejar de ser ella misma de alguna forma; y aun que no todo fue malo definitivamente tendría que retomar todas y cada una de las cosas que le gustaban— está bien te complaceré, aunque yo no sé cómo, si no mal recuerdo en esa canción una parte es un dueto y….

—Sabía que recordabas que tipo de canción es, así que me tome la libertad de conseguirte un compañero—, con una pícara sonrisa se apresuro a tranquilizarla— no te preocupes ya todo está preparado.

—No me sorprende que todo esto, ya lo tuvieras planeado, y como no tengo alternativa lo haré, pero te advierto que no será mi culpa, si todos tus amigos se llegan a quedar sordos— las carcajadas de nuevo aparecieron.

—Correremos ese riesgo, aunque para serte sincero _todos_ están entusiasmados con la idea —la joven iba a protestar, pero fueron interrumpidos por una suave y delicada voz.

—Buenas noches— Athena se dejo escuchar y los anfitriones voltearon hacia ella.

—Un gusto en saludarla Saori— hablo la chica de los ojos color miel.

—Señorita Kido sean todos bienvenidos

—Para mí es un honor— ataviada en un vestido de raso plisado con finos tirantes, un broche en el busto de diamantes, de color rosa claro la heredera de Mitzumasa Kido recordó que debía presentar a sus acompañantes— Les agradezco me permitieran asistir con más compañía de la planeada, vienen conmigo los jóvenes Seiya y Shiryu.

—Un gusto en volver a saludarlos muchachos— contesto el abogado, estrechando sus manos, mientras Eileen les dedicaba una sonrisa como bienvenida.

—Las señoritas Shunrei prometida de Shiryu, Fler de Polaris princesa de Asgard y a la Baronesa Esmeralda Wessel.

La joven Brown sintió una punzada en su interior al escuchar el nombre de la rubia Baronesa, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al mirarla con detenimiento, pues era la viva imagen de Shun, salvo el color de cabello. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la delicada voz de la princesa de Polaris.

— ¿Le sucede algo señorita Brown?— pregunto con gran preocupación.

—No… solo que me sorprendió, el gran parecido de la Baronesa con otra persona…

Todos miraron a la castaña que no salía de su asombro.

—Comprendo su asombro Eileen— la joven diosa compartió, su sorpresa, pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante

—Creo que a todos nos sucedió lo mismo— ataviado en un traje negro de terciopelo combinado con una playera en tono beige de cuello alto, el caballero de Pegaso sonrió divertido por la comparación, antes de que siguiera con sus bromas el joven dragón intervino

—Seiya por favor contrólate— engalanado en un traje de pantalón, chaleco y camisa de manga larga el chino consiguió sosegar al menor— nuestras más sinceras disculpas Baronesa.

—No hay cuidado, estoy muy ansiosa por conocer al joven Shun— ahora más que nunca deseaba confirmar el parecido con aquel chico.

—No se preocupe señorita Wessel nuestro amigo tiene muy poco que llego— la afirmación de la anfitriona sorprendió a los demás habitantes de la mansión Kido, debido a que el susodicho salió de ahí desde muy temprana hora sin que nadie conociera su paradero, y sin saber si asistiría a la fiesta de la chica americana, no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia hasta que Ikki llamo varias veces preguntando por él— no esperara demasiado, para confirmar nuestro asombro ¿verdad papá?

—Así es cariño, pero estando aquí parados no creo que tenga oportunidad de hacerlo— sin decir una palabra más los condujeron hacia la mesa que ocupaban los recién casados.

La rubia ojos de jade y el caballero de Andrómeda se miraban impactados, nadie de los presentes balbuceo ni una sola palabra. Fue el ruso que recién llegaba, rompió el silencio.

—Te pareces a… —dijo en voz muy baja— Esmeralda, la novia de Ikki—pronuncio en voz alta, lo cual hizo que todos lo miraran.

—De que hablas Hyoga— la mirada que Shun le dirigió termino por alentarlo a explicarles la situación.

—Si Shun… recuerda que Ikki nos hablo de aquella chica… que vivía con él y….

Eileen ahogo los sollozos que pugnaban por salir, al momento de escuchar aquella afirmación.

Tomó aire suficiente para disculparse y retirarse, acompañada de su padre.

Maldecía su suerte en esos momentos, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su hermano no estaría a punto de morir.

—Disminuye la velocidad, ¡acaso quieres matarnos!— gruño el menor de los géminis, mientras el chico de bronce sonreía de medio lado divertido por la cara del mayor.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré?, además llegaremos tarde.

—Todo por tu culpa… tienes pésimo gusto, ya me imagino tu llegada vistiendo harapos— ahora quien lucía molesto era el joven, sabía que su compañero tenía razón y su elegante traje de tres piezas en color beige confirmaban sus palabras.

Nunca se imagino que comprar un traje de gala, fuera un asunto demasiado complicado, odiaba las fiestas, eventos o cualquier cosa parecida, donde debiera presentarse formalmente, por esa razón jamás acompaño a Saori a dichos eventos de gente "estirada", en respuesta acelero su Ferrari para disgusto de Kanon,

Se preguntaba ¿Dónde podría estar su hermano?, tan pronto amaneció lo llamo para pedirle ayuda, sabía que convencerlo sería un labor titánica, jamás se habían distanciado con una riña de por medio, su desesperación aumento cuando nadie supo darle noticias acerca de su paradero, y fue una fortuna para él, que Kanon contestara la última llamada y se ofreciera a darle algunos consejos.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?— Kanon lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Sinceramente no.

— ¡Idiota!— exclamo con enojo— mas te vale que arregles las cosas con Eileen y no hagas enojar más a Tony—_, no es por nada pero si él no hubiera abandonado el santuario seria uno de los nuestros y de los mejores,_ _una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro—_, si no quieres que pateé tu trasero con gran facilidad—_, aunque pensándolo bien no necesita de una armadura para hacerlo_.

Ikki soltó la carcajada —se nota que los golpes que te dio él cejas te afectaron más el cerebro— le devolvió la sonrisa burlona— mi suegro no es capaz de matar una mosca.

—Está bien si no me quieres creer allá tú, pero piensa muy bien lo que vas a decirle a ella para que te perdone, sea lo que sea, que le hallas hecho— frente a ellos apareció el portón de entrada de la mansión Brown, el Fénix fue reduciendo la velocidad a escasos metros de cruzarla.

El aroma de las rosas inundo sus sentidos, tan delicioso y delicado como la dueña de aquel hermoso jardín, de un momento a otro se vio solo junto al Ferrari, el chico de cabellera azul nuevamente hacia de las suyas, rogando a todos los dioses Kanon se adentro en la fiesta, esperando que su acompañante no arruinara la oportunidad que tenia para arreglar su situación, por su propio bien.

Poco a poco se mezclo entre los invitados, buscando a la anfitriona, debía esperar el momento preciso para abordarla y aclarar todo, sin embargo el panorama no le era muy alentador, según calculaba habían ya más de 70 invitados, para colmo de todos los males tenía que ser el pato zoquete quien tropezara con él.

— ¡Ikki! Vaya, está sí que es la segunda sorpresa de la noche

El japonés simplemente ignoro el comentario del ruso — No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías pato zoquete— sus ojos color zafiro continuaban escaneando el lugar, el rubio no cesó en molestarlo.

— ¿Pero quién te ha invitado? —Nuevamente fue ignorado— mas te vale no ocasionar ningún desastre, dejarías a Saori en ridículo…

Pretendía contestarle, cuando de pronto una pareja llamo su atención, dejo a su compañero de armas parloteando sabrán los dioses que cosas, para seguir de cerca el destino de la joven rubia y el hombre de cabellera azabache. No obtuvo ninguna dificultad en hacerlo.

La pareja se adentro en la biblioteca de la mansión, sin embargo no se percataron que al cerrar la puerta, está se entre abrió unos cuantos centímetros.

—Que sucede cariño— el medicó abrazo a su esposa por la espalda recargando su barbilla en un hombro.

—Nada simplemente quería estar a solas contigo amor.

—Princesa dime la verdad— dijo mientras le daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente

La joven se quedo pensativa por unos segundos antes de contestarle a su esposo.

—Darien tengo que darte una noticia…

—Amor me estás asustando—con una tímida sonrisa, intentando calmar al chico.

—Por favor tranquilízate, no es nada grave— enlazo sus brazos en su cuello para hacer el momento más intimo— señor Chiba tengo el honor de anunciarle— acercando sus labios en el oído— que dentro de siete meses se convertirá en papá.

Desde el sitio en que se encontraba no podía escuchar la conversación de la pareja, pero él abrazo que en esos momentos compartían, le hizo comprender que no eran simplemente amigos, sin recapacitar en las consecuencias había decidió interrumpirlos, pero una blanca mano sobre su hombro lo contuvo.

—Por tú propio bien, no te atrevas a entrar ahí— la advertencia fue firme y clara, al tiempo que el joven volteo el rostro para cerciorarse que aquella voz pertenecía al anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Se…señor yo lo lamento…

—De todo el tiempo que trate contigo, jamás llegue a imaginar que pudieras hacer algo semejante—con sumo cuidado el rubio cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin que la pareja se percatara de su presencia— supongo que tienes algún argumento para lo que intentabas hacer, pero antes de que continúes sígueme.

Se dirigieron a una de las terrazas del segundo piso, desde donde se podía apreciar el ambiente de la fiesta.

—Ahora sí, te escucho...

—Exigir una explicación— dijo de forma tajante.

La respuesta no le sorprendió al mayor. — ¿Una explicación?, No tolerare, que conviertas mi casa en un campo de batalla— la furia no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del americano y sorpresivamente tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa — y en todo caso quien tendría que dar una explicación serías tú…

El Fénix quedo sorprendido por la fuerza que Anthony estaba mostrando, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia y retiro sus manos —No pretendo hacer tal cosa señor, simplemente quiero hablar con él, antes de hablar con Eileen

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi hija querrá hablar contigo?— pregunto con voz fría— hasta donde yo sé, le dejaste muy en claro que entre tú y ella no había nada.

Y como si de dagas se tratasen, esas palabras le propiciaron un golpe bajo —Sé muy bien que no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Comprendo… ¿Y si ella ya no fuera libre?— la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza por unos instantes.

—Aun así, lo intentare y después me iré.

—Admiró tu persistencia, sin embargo no hay necesidad de que te acerques a ella— él joven intento objetar lo dicho por el americano, pero este le hizo un ademán para que lo esperara, de inmediato regreso sobre sus pasos, trayendo consigo un retrato — Está es la respuesta que tanto anhelas — dijo mientras le extendía el objeto.

Aquella imagen le cayó como balde de agua fría, los protagonistas lucían radiantes.

—Bien, ahora puedes continuar, él aún se encuentra en la biblioteca.

El chico no pronuncio palabra alguna y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de la casa, para su fortuna el joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules salía acompañado de la rubia.

—Dr. Chiba— el aludido lo miro con gran expectativa, mientras la joven se aferro a su brazo debido a que la mirada penetrante del muchacho la inquieto.

¿Nos conocemos?— pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla.

—Digamos que solamente de vista, mi nombre es Ikki Onishi, soy el novio de Eileen— su declaración dejo paralizada a la pareja por unos instantes. Fue la rubia quien intervino de inmediato con mucha seguridad y confianza.

—Disculpa acabas de decir que eres ¿el novio de Eileen?

—Si — el monosílabo salió tranquilamente de sus labios.

¡Eso es imposible! —el rostro de Darien se torno serio por un momento, había recordado quien era ese joven— Eileen no tiene ningún novio…

La frase le hirió el alma, si bien recordaba la americana siempre estuvo más que orgullosa de nombrarlo su novio. Pero que es lo que esperaba después de tanto tiempo transcurrido.

Sus zafiros ojos se fijaron en el anillo de bodas que poseía el médico y su acompañante. Y ante la segunda evidencia no hubo más palabras que decir.

La alegre sonrisa de la anfitriona fue contagiada a los guerreros, gracias al relato de Milo.

—No puedo creerlo— con sacrificios podía hablar.

—Te lo juro preciosa, el más atolondrado resulta ser al más poderoso de los cinco— la amazona del águila intervino.

¿A quién le dices atolondrado?

—A Seiya por supuesto— el griego contesto de forma natural.

—Milo el hecho de que Seiya sea un poco distraído no quiere, decir que sea tonto— defendió el Francés— sin embargo… a veces pienso que le falta un tornillo.

Todos entornaron los ojos al oír las palabras del maestro de los hielos.

—Supongo que Hyoga padece del mismo mal— comento el León dorado— eso de andar llorando por todos los rincones…

—Basta ya muchachos— se dejo oír la voz del patriarca— Eileen va a pensar que todos estamos locos.

La aludida sonreía ante las ocurrencias de sus invitados.

—El maestro tiene razón— trataba de conciliar la pelea, el guardián de la sexta casa— además es más que obvio que les falta un tornillo a esos dos.

—Son los que más destrozos han causado con su bromas en el santuario— puntualizo el caballero de Aries— deberían de aprender más de Shiryu, Shun e Ikki.

—Rayos creo que es contagioso— comento Aioria sobándose las sienes.

— ¿Que es contagioso gato? —pregunto distraídamente Aldebarán.

—La falta de tornillos por supuesto, acepto que aprendan de Shiryu y Shun, pero creo que Mu exagera acerca de Ikki.

El corazón de la castaña parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento ante la mención del hombre que había amado.

—No es ninguna exageración, es cierto que últimamente no es ningún modelo a seguir— era el comentario de Saga— pero de todos es el único que no ha dependido económicamente de Athena-sama

—He de reconocer que en eso tienes razón— aprobó Aiora.

Pero una voz desconocida para todos ellos interrumpió la conversación.

—Siempre supe que llegaría muy lejos— los ojos color jade de la rubia brillaban con gran entusiasmo.

Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en ella, por lo que Eileen la presento.

—Queridos tíos les presento a la Baronesa Esmeralda Wessel viene acompañando a la princesa Fler de Asgard y a la señorita Kido.

Hasta que la fina voz del caballero de Piscis se dejo escuchar

—Un gusto en conocerla señorita Wessel, sin embargo nos sorprende que usted conozca a nuestro joven compañero— la rubia dudo en contestar, debía tener la certeza de que el joven de cabellera azul y piel morena, aun la recordará

—A decir verdad no personalmente… solo por los comentarios del joven Hyoga— sin embargo el de la doceava casa noto la incomodidad de la joven.

—Yo creo que es suficiente amigos, que les parece si cambiamos de tema.

—Apoyo a Afro — para fortuna de la Baronesa todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Eileen ¿es cierto que nos cantaras una canción? — la curiosidad del escorpión tomo por sorpresa ahora a la castaña, por lo que su rostro cambio a un tono carmín.

—Eh… si, solo espero que aún después sigan visitándonos…

—Será como escuchar a un ángel— fue la profunda voz del gemelo menor— Hola hermosa

La joven simplemente se arrojo a los brazos del recién llegado.

—Hola, ya te empezaba a extrañar…

—Eso no es justo… — se quejo Milo— ¿Por qué a ti no te dice tío y te abraza?— sus compañeros solamente rodaron los ojos.

—Será porque soy el único que la visita.

—Kanon 1, Milo 0 — las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ante el marcador de Shaka

—Chicos se acaban de adelantar los planes— dijo apresuradamente al entrar a la habitación.

—Perfecto — contesto la aristócrata figura de 1.90, cabellera castaña y de mirada color mar, enfundado en un traje gris perla, camisa blanca y corbata gris Oxford satinada.

—No es que me incomode la idea, pero quisiera saber que sucedió— pregunto el chico de gafas y cabellera negra, vestido con un pantalón negro, saco gris con franjas negras en las solapas y a completando el traje una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

—Vamos hermano deja de hacer preguntas tontas, además ya empezábamos a aburrirnos con este encierro— el rubio vestía un trajes gris perla, camisa blanca, corbata en plata y un chaleco en negro, quien hizo una mueca al recordar, que hace más de un par de días, se mantenían ocultos en aquella habitación.

— ¿Anthony crees que ella se alegrara de vernos?

—Mas que alegrarse, le harán un bien, mucho más de lo que te imaginas…

—Siendo así es mejor apresurarnos, supongo que las chicas no tardan en llegar

—No se preocupen, ya vienen en camino.

Sin decir una palabra más los cuatro hombres salieron rumbo al jardín.

Por unos instantes el mundo se detuvo.

La curvilínea figura lo dejo más que impactado, sin duda alguna parecía una diosa.

Ataviada con un vestido de satín, el escote en pecho y espalda estaba delimitado por él detalle de chiffon plisado, (que iba sobre él busto, simulaban un tipo de manga caída, seguía por atrás marcando una V para terminar en una especie de cola, sin que llegara al piso) de finas tiras, su cabellera rizada y castaña, recogida por una especie de chongo, dejando libre algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

Con paso firme se fue acercando, sin importarle que en esos momentos, la joven se encontrara custodiada por los brazos del general de Poseidón y el caballero de la octava casa.

—Buenas noches… — sus compañeros de armas, lo miraron confundidos.

El León dorado reacciono de inmediato. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pero fue detenido por su esposa.

—Aioria tranquilízate por favor…

Al igual que el japonés la americana quedó embelesada, sus expectativas fueron superadas, el moreno de cabellera azul lucia fenomenal con el Valentino (en color marino); el saco le llegaba justo debajo de la cadera y en él bolsillo superior un fino pañuelo de seda, la camisa blanca y una corbata de moño a juego.

La respuesta los dejo más que impactados.

— ¡Vine por mi novia!... — no se había percatado de la rubia ojos color jade hasta el momento en que ella lo abrazo y escucho su voz llamarle.

¡Aquí estoy Ikki! —

Estuvo a punto de desmoronarse una vez más, el "reencuentro" con Ikki sin duda alguna fue demasiado inverosímil, de no haber estado sujeta por Kanon seguramente habría caído, pues sus piernas en esos momentos flaquearon. El impacto de la situación fue disuelto por su padre, quien se encontraba con micrófono en mano desde el improvisado escenario, anunciando su participación.

De forma autómata se coloco el micrófono inalámbrico, que uno de los meseros le entrego, regreso a la realidad en el instante, en que las primeras notas del piano y flautines inundaron el lugar. Los caballeros de Athena abrieron paso a la chica, que simplemente inicio su canto.

**Quando penso ai giorni che****… (1)**

**Ho passato insieme a te****… (2)**

**Io vorrei che tu tornassi qui…**** (3)**

**Per non lasciarmi mai…**** (4)**

— _**Cierro los ojos y sigues presente**_— lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, era escuchar a la amazona de la cobra susurrar frases al gemelo mayor — _**y aunque no me creas**_— grande fue la sorpresa al percatarse de que ahora escuchaba a caballero de la cuarta casa — _**tú siempre estarás aquí **_— en esos instantes Ikki comprendió que se trataba de la canción que estaba interpretando la americana con tanta pasión y nostalgia.

Las notas del piano sobresalieron por unos instantes, dando paso a una segunda voz.

_**Il mio cielo splende di quell'anima che haai**__**… (5)**_

Eileen reconoció al dueño de aquella voz, y se apresuro a recorrer la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

**Nel mio cuore per tutta la vita tu un posto avraaa…**** (6)**

Al llegar frente, a él solo a tino a extenderle la mano, a modo de invitación. Y Terry acepto con una sonrisa.

**Io non ti chiedo dove seei…****(7)**

La reacción que estaba tomando el Fénix al momento en que Eileen y aquel desconocido se tomaban de la mano para emprender el recorrido hacia ellos, lo alentó a situarse a su lado derecho.

_**Aún en donde**__** tú estés, siempre estarás aquí**_ — la italiana seguía interpretando la letra de la canción para su acompañante, que sin lugar a dudas estaba fascinado de escucharla, esa situación que no ayudaba a tranquilizar al Fénix— _**Aún en donde tú estés, siempre estarás aquí.**_

El ambiente se torno por demás romántico, las luces subían y bajan de manera suave, todas las parejas percibían la armonía de la anfitriona y el Duque, quienes se detuvieron para continuar su interpretación.

_**Lo que tú me das**__**— **_el caballero de piscis sonrió ya que en esos momentos el de cáncer tomo su mano, y sin ningún reparo lo acerco más asimismo— _**jamás lo podré olvidar**_— para todos los santos de Athena, no era un secreto que esta pareja por fin estuvieran juntos, y si su diosa les daba una nueva oportunidad ¿porque desaprovecharla? — _**lo recodare por siempre**_.

Los ojos de la castaña se fijaron en una pareja y soltándose del agarre de su acompañante, se dirigió a ellos, tomándolos desprevenidos para que les acompañaran en el recorrido, la rubia y el pelinegro aceptaron la muda invitación.

**La forza che mi dai…**** (8)**

**Ce l'ho fatta grazie a te…**** (9)**

**Coon l'amore dato a me…**** (10)**

**Tu sarai sempre quii…**** (11)**

Sus verdes ojos se fijaron en el abultado vientre de la amazona del águila e instintivamente una de sus manos se poso en ella, su esposa y su pequeño de ahora en adelante eran lo más importante en su vida, atrás quedaron los días de soledad a causa de la supuesta traición de su hermano; cuando se le declaro a Marin y ella le acepto, se prometió hacerla muy feliz

— _**En mi cielo solo brilla tú alma **_— de alguna manera siempre creyó ser una de las dos personas más importantes en la vida del Fénix, tan breve fue su reencuentro, pero una vez que terminara la anfitriona de interpretar su hermosa melodía, haría hasta lo imposible por explicarle su "resurrección", — _**Y en mí corazón siempre estarás **_— en un principio fue dolorosa la proposición de su "padre", pero en la conversación que sostuvieron, él frecuentemente le señalaba que su deber como caballero de Athena, le impedía por el momento cualquier tipo de relación sentimental— _**Yo no necesito saber dónde estás **_— al descubrir su origen por el propio Guilty se vio obligada a tomar su lugar en aquella familia noble de Asgard; fue así como se mantuvo informada acerca del japonés, hasta su supuesta muerte en el inframundo, pero las constantes visitas del caballero del cisne a tierras nórdicas le devolvió la esperanza.

**E dove io saro' sarai quii****… (12)**

Para Shun de Andrómeda y June de Camaleón, era el principio de una nueva vida juntos, a tan solo unas horas de unir sus destinos se encontraban más que embriagados de amor, y aunque les faltaba enfrentar la reacción de su hermano, estaban completamente seguros de que no sería cómodo, ya que Ikki se empeñaba en decir que Shun aún era muy joven para dar tremendo paso.

Aun que comprendía la inquietud de su nii-san, no permitiría que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar, y por todos los dioses que haría hasta lo imposible para que eso jamás ocurriera.

Un dulce suspiro lo saco de sus cavilaciones, su esposa miraba a Eileen, que para esos instantes se encontraba totalmente embelezada por su acompañante, se lamentaba que ese hombre ya no fuera más su hermano, en varias ocasiones intento hacerle reaccionar para que arreglara la situación con la castaña, pero su testarudez y orgullo eran un serio problema para el Fénix, sin embargo su presencia en esos momentos, le indico que al recibir aquel paquete, por el cual protagonizaron la más fuerte de sus discusiones en la mansión Kido, resulto ser más efectivo, que mil palabras; rogaba al cielo para que todo volviera a ser como hasta hace un año atrás y que la presencia de su rubia imagen no fuera a empeorar más la situación.

**La mia luce accendi tu****… (13)**

**E sai perche'… (14)**

Había esperado ansiosamente volver a mirar a la pequeña revoltosa, que conquisto su corazón, hallar su paradero fue algo extenuante, sin duda alguna Anthony consiguió muy buena ayuda para ocultar cualquier indicio de su nuevo hogar.

Sin embargo valió la espera, el tiempo transcurrido había provocado en la joven un cuerpo muy curvilíneo, al menos así lo confirmaban las miradas de los jóvenes ahí presentes. Su ceño se frunció imperceptiblemente en un gesto de disgusto ante tal pensamiento, y para acabar con aquella situación envolvió la mano de ella con la suya, sonrió para así mismo al percatarse de que su pequeña travesura dio resultado, mínimo dos pares de ojos así lo demostraron.

El escrutinio sobre sus posibles rivales ceso, en el instante en que pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos color de miel, envuelto por la magia de la interpretación, detuvieron su andar y con sumo cuidado dirigió su mano libre para despejar las gotas saladas, no deseaba vislumbrar tristeza en esos ojos que alguna vez le regalaran su luz.

—_**A tu lado me siento feliz**_— la melodía le causaba tantos recuerdos dulces de su amada esposa, los días de total felicidad fueron recompensados con la llegada de su bebé al mundo, no le importo desafiar su destino con tal de vivir siempre juntos, pero el mismo destino se encargo de truncar esa felicidad años más tarde —_**Sólo gracias a ti **_— y tras esos años de oscuridad por la separación de su gran amor, estuvo a punto de perder a su pequeña llorona, si bien estuvo al pendiente de que nada material le faltara, el cariño y la comunicación no era muy buena en aquellos días, fue la propia familia de su esposa quienes de la forma más ruin le abrieron los ojos y desde ese día le juro a su amada Karen que Eileen viviría una vida plena y llena de felicidad a lado de la persona que su corazón eligiera —_**Tú siempre estarás aquí… Tú siempre estarás aquí**_

**Il mio cielo splende di quell'anima che haai****… (15)**

Los recuerdos de aquellos días, pasaron por su memoria como si fueran estrellas fugaces. Y sin embargo los días de felicidad fueron opacados por la traición, de aquel primer amor con quien estuvo a punto de unir su vida.

Y fue por esa causa, que su padre y ella partieron hacia una nueva vida, sin dar a conocer a nadie su paradero, muchas veces estuvo tentada para comunicarse con sus queridos primos y amigos, pero el mero hecho de hacerlo representaba el asedio de la familia materna y el simple recuerdo le ocasiono un gran dolor en su corazón y nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus bellos ojos.

Al sufrimiento pasado, se unieron los acontecimientos presentes, provocando que el ingles, la acercara mas asimismo, como siempre había sucedido cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

**Nel mio cuore per tutta la vita tu un posto avraaai****… (16)**

La calidez del joven aristócrata le reconforto, al grado de corresponder el abrazo y apoyar su cabeza en el amplio pecho, era increíble la sensación de paz que esos brazos le proporcionaban. En algún momento creyó que a causa de lo sucedido con la chica Grandchester su amistad terminaría por quebrarse.

Fue el propio castaño quien decidió darle fin a sus pensamientos, tomando su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran, y darle mayor énfasis a su interpretación,

—_**Yo no necesito saber en dónde estás**_**— **como una locura fue la "aparición" de Esmeralda, cuantas veces antes de conocer a Eileen deseo que eso sucediera, en más de una ocasión quiso plantearle a Saori la posibilidad de que interviniera a su favor, pero este hecho resultaba totalmente absurdo dadas las condiciones para ello, según se lo habían explicado el gemelo mayor y el patriarca **—**_**Aún en dónde estés, siempre estarás aquí**_**…**

No hizo mas que corresponder a la insistente mirada de Terry, todos los presentes se percataron de tal acontecimiento y se preguntaban si ese chico resultaba ser el prometido o novio de la joven anfitriona, ya que desbordaban una sincronización demasiado intima.

**E dove io saro' sarai qui****… (17)**

Una y mil maldiciones cruzaron por su cabeza, cuando se percato de las miradas cómplices que se dedicaban su _novia_ y aquel sujeto mientras interpretaban las últimas estrofas, pero lo que más le molesto fue que la joven señalara su propio corazón en el ultimo verso que sus labios pronunciaron en solitario.

**Sarai qui… (18)**

Sin reflexionarlo ni un segundo, deposito un casto beso en los labios de su revoltosa amiga y ella simplemente lo recibió gustosa.

El santo de Fénix no descansaría, hasta volver a conquistar el amor de la joven Brown.

**Nota: **Los personajes de**Saint Seiya** (聖闘士星矢, _Seinto Seiya_**?**), conocido como **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco** en buena parte de Hispanoamérica y en España, pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Los personajes de Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン _Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn_), pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Los personajes de **Candy Candy** (キャンディ・キャンディ, _Kyandi Kyandi_**?**) pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18 Son fragmento de la canción Sarai qui, interpretada por Sarah Brightman y Alessandro Safina, incluida en el disco Symphony, compositora Diane Warren.

*****Conforme a la regla de Fanfiction(.)Net en **Acciones no Permitidas**(Actions not allowed):

"La publicación de un trabajo anteriormente publicado (incluyendo letras musicales) que no pertenezcan al Dominio Público. (Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain)".

Los **Song** **Fic **están prohibidos, sin embargo, de acuerdo al **Uso Justo** —incluido en los **Derechos de Autor** [http(:)/www(.)copyright(.)gov/fls/fl102(.)html]— **sí** se puede utilizar **fragmentos** de las letras de canciones **sin** problema para la página y/o mi persona.

Las líneas en negrita y cursiva es un intento de traducción de la canción Sarai qui, realizada en base a un traducción de la red y relacionada para fines del fic, por una servidora, tanto el video como la traducción de otras personas la pueden encontrar en You tuve

Las líneas en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

El fic es dedicado al cumpleaños de Ikki el Ave Fénix, por el momento no prometo una fecha exacta de actualización, pero tengan la certeza que terminare la historia.

Les agradezco el tiempo prestado a la lectura de este nuevo capítulo y espero sus comentarios, reciban saludos, besos y abrazos.

Bye.


End file.
